


Begging For My Release

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Ashes has Ulysses completely at their mercy.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Ulysses (Ulysses Dies At Dawn)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Begging For My Release

Ulysses was completely at Ashes’ mercy. Their hands were tied behind their back as their beautiful blue eyes peered up at the figure sitting on the throne before them. 

Ashes was just enjoying the view. 

Ulysses was beautiful like this, completely naked except for the gag in their mouth. They knelt on the cold, hard ground without complaint. Not that they could complain, gagged as they were. Ashes simply sat back and watched them, taking in the sight of them. 

“You came here, begging on your knees.” They began. “For my help. You wanted to get out of that pretty little head of yours.” A cruel smile spread across their face. “Well, I’m helping you, aren’t I? I’m providing you with a nice distraction.” They spread their legs, showing off the large strap that they had chosen for that night’s fun. 

Ulysses eyed the cock and Ashes got the distinct impression that if they were able to, Ulysses would have licked their lips. The thought just made Ashes’ smile grow. 

“Oh, did you want something?” They spat on their palm before wrapping their hand around the cock, stroking it up and down at a leisurely pace. “Were you hoping to be fucked tonight?” They taunted, continuing to rub at the fake cock. “Why should I do that when I’ve got the prettiest view in the City already?” 

Ulysses made a strangled noise in the back of their throat, lurching forward almost enough to topple over. Ashes laughed at them. 

“Desperate, are we?” They smirked. “Well, why don’t you tell me how much you want this and then we’ll see if you deserve it.” They rose to their feet, making several quick strides over to Ulysses before removing the gag from their mouth. Ulysses swallowed, but made no sound as Ashes returned to the throne. “Hm. Aren’t you just a well behaved thing?” They leaned back on the throne. “You may speak.” 

And with those words, the gates were opened. 

“Please.” Ulysses begged, looking up at Ashes with hungry eyes. “Please let me show you how useful I can be.” Their voice was low and rough and dripping with desperation. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Ashes hummed, considering. “Oh, will you now?” They leaned back and let their legs fall open. “Prove it.” 

Ulysses went scrambling to their feet, which proved difficult without the use of their arms. They managed to make their way to Ashes’ throne before dropping back to their knees. They opened their mouth expectantly, waiting for Ashes to do what they would to them. 

Ashes traced Ulysses’ jaw tenderly before guiding their mouth down on their strap. They allowed Ulysses to set the pace at first, allowing them to bob their head enthusiastically. They watched Ulysses take the large cock down their throat, enjoying the way their throat bulged around it. They were content to just watch for awhile before they decided to take matters into their own hands. 

Their fingers gripped Ulysses’ hair hard and that was the only warning they gave before bucking their hips and driving their strap down Ulysses’ throat. They didn’t give them a moment to adjust before pulling out and repeating the moton. They could tell that Ulysses’ teeth were getting in the way, as they had been caught off guard, but luckily that wasn’t too much of a problem given that Ashes was fucking their mouth with a strap. They smirked and revelled in the sounds of Ulysses’ choked off gagging and moaning. 

It didn’t take long for tears to start running down Ulysses’ face, and what a pretty sight that was. Ashes ran a thumb across their cheek, collecting the tears before sucking the digit into their mouth. The salty taste was a reminder of exactly what Ashes was doing to them. 

They eventually released Ulysses, allowing them to pull off and gasp for air. Their chest rose and fell with each harsh breath as they struggled to take in enough air. 

“Alright. I think you’ve proven yourself.” Ashes said, tenderly stroking Ulysses’ face. “Now, do you want to get fucked like the good little whore that you are?” 

Ulysses quickly nodded. “Please.” They rasped. 

“Good.” Ashes stood and walked behind their little pet, pulling them to their feet before bending them over the throne. They removed their coat, the most naked they ever got during times like these. They were still fully dressed otherwise, their look completed by the hat that sat perched upon their head. 

They pressed two fingers to Ulysses’ lips. “Suck.” They instructed. “This is all the lube you’re getting.” 

Ulysses eagerly obeyed, wrapping their lips around the digits presented to them. They closed their eyes and sucked, licking between and around the fingers that were being shallowly thrust into their mouth. It didn’t take long before Ashes added a third finger, Ulysses putting their tongue to good use. 

When they finally withdrew their fingers, a line of saliva connected the digits to Ulysses’ lips. Ashes smiled fondly before pressing those same fingers right where Ulysses wanted them. They pressed in slowly, shallowly, just teasing. They wanted Ulysses to be begging before they got what they wanted. 

They worked their fingers into them, humming casually as they did so. They knew what they were doing, twisting their fingers just so to cause Ulysses to bite hard at their lip to stifle their whine. 

“Oh, have you decided to be quiet now?” Ashes asked, driving their fingers deeper inside of the figure beneath them. “None of that. Let me hear your pretty voice.” 

Ulysses let out a low groan. “More.” They gasped out. “More, please.” They begged. “I can take it.” 

“Oh, I have no doubt of that.” Ashes chuckled. “I know you can take it. But then the fun will be over too soon.” They pressed a kiss to the back of their neck. “If you really want it, you’ll have to tell me.” 

“I want it.” Ulysses moaned. “I want your cock. Hades, please.” 

And Ashes would be lying if they claimed that didn’t send a shot of fire down their spine. Oh, how they loved hearing that name pass from Ulysses’ lips. How could they possibly deny them any further? 

They pulled their fingers out, watching as Ulysses clenched around air, trying desperately to keep them within them. 

Ashes spat on their palm before rubbing their spit along the length of their strap. “Ready?” They asked. When met with a quick jerk of Ulysses’ head, Ashes began pushing the head of their strap into them. 

Ashes’ strap was not small by any stretch of the imagination. The fit was tight even with Ashes having prepared Ulysses beforehand. They had to work the cock in, pushing in bit by bit instead of slamming in all at once as they usually would. 

Ulysses, for their part, did not remain quiet. They gasped and swore and Ashes could see the way their muscles tensed with each thrust. It was glorious to behold. 

By the time Ashes finally bottomed out, Ulysses was trembling from the pain and desire for more. Ashes couldn’t resist pressing several kisses along their spine. After all, they were being so good for them. 

When Ashes began to slowly roll their hips, Ulysses’ eyes rolled back and they made some sort of strangled sound that was halfway between a moan and a cry. It was the most beautiful sound Ashes had ever heard. They wanted more. 

They could barely move, but their slow and gentle thrusts were more than enough to drag out more of those beautiful sounds. They began to increase their pace, searching for that spot inside of Ulysses that would make them howl. 

There was silence except for the sound of Ashes’ strap disappearing inside of Ulysses and the noise of Ulysses’ heavy breathing as they tried not to make any further embarrassing sounds. 

Until there was a sharp gasp and a cry, Ulysses’ hips bucking. And Ashes knew they had found it. 

They attacked that spot with vigor, mercilessly going at it to earn more cries from Ulysses. And cry Ulysses did, tears landing wet and hot on their cheeks. Finally, they were able to let go, finally they didn’t have to keep everything inside. 

It all reached a tipping point as Ulysses choked out a warning that they were close, that they wouldn’t last much longer. 

Ashes dug their teeth into the flesh of Ulysses’ neck before soothing the wound with their tongue. “Let it all go, sweetheart. Come for me.” 

And so they did, trembling and gasping, with the cry of “Hades” on their lips. 

By the time they came back to themself, the heavy weight inside of them was gone and they were being carried by strong arms. They were laid gently in a bed, a blanket tucked over them. They looked up at Ashes, feeling like jelly. They opened their mouth to thank them, but Ashes put a finger to their lips. 

“Rest, sweetheart.” They encouraged. “You deserve it.” 

And with a kiss upon the forehead, they were gone.


End file.
